


Just the Way You Are

by Aki133



Series: Borumitsu One Shots [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Acceptance, BoruMitsu, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jealous Boruto, Jealous Mitsuki, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, MitsuBoru, Mitsuki tries new things, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, One Shot, Possessive Boruto, Possessive Mitsuki, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, sun/moon dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: "Do you have a girlfriend?"The question was deeply confusing to Mitsuki.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Borumitsu One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Mitsuki used sexy jutsu. It is super effective!
> 
> So this is what happens when I try to write something fluffy. Angst always has to worm its way in somehow. Poor Mitsuki. It really looks like I have it out for the poor little guy but honestly I love him to pieces. I guess I'm just a sadist at heart.  
>   
> To be honest, I really struggled with writing this one. I put a ton of love and effort into it and really wrestled with whether or not I should post it at all. I'm still not overly confident about it. I think it's because it wound up a lot deeper than the fun, fluffy story I had intended it to be.
> 
> Anyway, it's currently 1 in the morning and I think it might need some more polishing but for the time being, I'm sick of looking at it. Good night everyone. I hope you enjoy!

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The question was deeply confusing to Mitsuki. He supposed he did, several if he really thought about it. He was friends with Sarada and ChouChou and Wasabi, just to name a few. He guessed he was friends with Sumire too. She was strong and he admired that about her but he didn't like to speak to her if he didn't have to. The way she looked at Boruto was, distasteful to him. The young girl, he didn't know her name, fidgeted and cleared her throat loudly, bringing him back from his introspection. He wondered if she was waiting for an answer. Boruto would think he was being rude if he ignored someone who asked him a question. He tilted his head and smiled at the girl. 

"I have lots of girlfriends. Do you want to be my friend too?" He asked.

"No, no... that's not what I mean..." The girl stammered. Mitsuki smiled wider, hoping she would get to the point quickly. He was on his way to meet Boruto and he didn't want to be late. "Is there anyone, you like romantically?" She finally finished, her face glowing red for some reason. Mitsuki didn't have to think about his answer this time.

"Yes, Boruto. He's different from all my other friends. He is my Sun." The girl looked crestfallen as understanding passed over her face and her mouth soundlessly formed the word 'oh'. Mitsuki thought that was different. Usually, people got more confused when he said that. 

"I thought he only liked girls." The comment shouldn't have been a bombshell. There was no reason for it to turn his blood to ice and replace all sound with a dull buzz. It was innocent. Then why did it feel like it pulled the ground out from under his feet and turned everything upside-down? He blinked and found that the girl was gone. Long gone, from the look of it. He needed to get going. If he didn't leave now, he would surly miss Boruto.

The girl's comment haunted him the entire way. Did Boruto only like girls? His parent had assured him it wasn't the outside appearance that mattered but a person's true essence but he hadn't thought about whether Boruto felt the same. Had he been naive to assume everyone felt the same way? He had been watching Boruto closely for years now and he hadn't really seen anything that would suggest he preferred female over male. The only time Mitsuki could remember Boruto expressing a preference was when they had done the joint body guard mission with team 10. Boruto had said if given the choice, he would prefer to guard an actress. Mitsuki asked why it mattered and Boruto said it mattered a lot because it 'dictated incentive'.

Mitsuki had gone along with it, even though he hadn't really understood what Boruto meant. Could it mean that Boruto would leave him one day, if he found the right girl? He had never thought about the future that way before. Every time he entertained thoughts about his future, Boruto was there with him. When Boruto looked at him and smiled, everything was just, right. Never for a moment had he considered the possibility that Boruto would take an interest in someone else. 

Mitsuki's heart sank to think that one day he wouldn't be able to be with Boruto anymore. He imagined those special bright smiles directed at someone else and his core grew cold. A nasty image of Boruto returning Sumire's warm look made him feel ill. He wondered if things would be different if he was a girl; maybe then Boruto would never feel the need to go looking elsewhere for a companion.

He saw him then. He was a still a little ways off, evidently showing Shikadai and Inojin a new and improved version of his sexy no jutsu. Mitsuki stopped at a distance and observed Boruto in his sultry female form. He observed everything carefully from the curve of his breasts to the shapeliness of his hips and legs but it was no use. The way he felt was no different. The true essence was no different and Mitsuki loved him the same, no matter what he looked like. Male or female, Boruto would always shine as bright as the sun itself. 

Boruto transformed back with a soft 'poof' laughing heartily from the ground with Inojin at a passer-by's nosebleed. Shikadai just snickered and shook his head at his friends' antics. Then Boruto caught sight of Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki! I was starting to think you weren't coming." Boruto waved and smiled in greeting, warm and bright as always. Mitsuki smiled back, allowing the light of his Sun to drive away the cold in his heart. He hurried to Boruto's side.

"Sorry, Boruto. I was delayed." Mitsuki pushed the issue from his mind for now and allowed himself to bask in Boruto's light. He had no room for troubles when Boruto was near. Besides, he had an idea.

*

It took a week to learn how to do it and another to perfect it, not including the research. He already had some idea, based on Boruto's female form but he had magazine clippings of what was generally accepted as an 'ideal' female figure pinned up in his small apartment in order to refine his idea. Each picture was accompanied by notes on what was considered most appealing in clothing, what complimented what best, and what positions were most pleasing to the eye. He had never thought about things like this before but this was for Boruto so everything needed to be perfect. By the end of the third week, Mitsuki felt he was ready to show Boruto.

He waited until an evening when he had his Sun all to himself. They were in the park and the sun was shining low on the horizon, tainting the blue sky with rich oranges and yellows. Light the color of gold illuminated Boruto's smiling face and Mitsuki was once again moved to awe at his Sun's beauty but for the first time, he was seized with a deep possessiveness. He couldn't let him go. No matter what, he wouldn't allow anyone else to have him. He grabbed Boruto's wrist and pulled him to a more secluded place in the park. Boruto looked at him with confusion in his glowing blue eyes but otherwise allowed himself to be pulled along as always.

"What's up, Mitsuki?" He asked when they stopped.

"I have something to show you, Boruto." Mitsuki said. He took a deep, steadying breath before he turned to face the man he loved. There was no doubt in his mind his female form was going to please him. He wove the signs and said quietly, "Sexy no Jutsu." The familiar white mist surrounded him as he transformed. When the mist cleared, he could see Boruto’s mouth fall open. His pale blue hair fell to his waist in thick lazy waves, framing what he knew was a perfect hourglass figure. He couldn't see down past his new breasts, which were just barley contained by his tight bikini top. He felt a light chill as a soft breeze brushed his exposed legs and belly but he stood as he had practiced, posing just for Boruto; whose eyes were growing at an alarming rate. They looked like they could pop out of his head at any moment and his face was turning a deeper shade of red by the second.

Unfortunately, Boruto wasn't the only one staring. A glance around showed Mitsuki that this place wasn't as secluded as he had previously hoped. A couple of random passers-by had caught sight of Mitsuki too and were now staring openly. He tried not to feel uncomfortable at the added attention and instead winked a gleaming golden eye the same way he had seen Boruto do while in this form. One person clapped appreciatively and another collapsed from a colossal nosebleed. The commotion drew others, curious to see what the fuss was about. Soon, Mitsuki felt he was the center of too much attention.

Mitsuki smiled shyly and felt himself blush lightly as he turned his focus away from his new audience and back to Boruto, who was now looking angry. His cheeks were a deep fire-engine red and his blue eyes flashed dangerously. Mitsuki was confused. Why was Boruto upset? He had seen Boruto do this very thing before and no one got upset. However now, the more other people paid attention to him, the angrier Boruto got. 

"Boruto?" Mitsuki's female voice squeaked, his confusion clear. Boruto huffed, muttered something under his breath, shoved his hands in his pockets and skulked away. In his shock, Mitsuki lost his concentration and transformed back with another soft 'poof'.

"Boruto! Wait!" Mitsuki called after his retreating back, an arm held out as if to stop him. Boruto kept walking, ignoring him. He could only stand and watch as his precious Sun rounded a corner and disappeared.

He stared a long time after Boruto disappeared. The sun had almost completely set and the street lamps where lighting one by one as he continued to stand alone where Boruto had left him. Why was he so angry with him? He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He just didn’t understand. 

Eventually, a chill brought him back enough to realize he couldn't stand here all night. He didn’t know what else to do so he walked home in the gathering darkness and the rapidly cooling evening air. His steps were slow, his feet weighed down by the heaviness in his heart. By the time he reached his apartment, the sky was black and the stars bright. He stood outside his door for a moment and stared up at the night sky. The moon was absent and Mitsuki felt it was appropriate, an accurate representation of how he felt. 

He wondered what Boruto was thinking right now, if he was disgusted by what he had done and if that was the reason why he had left the way he did. He would see Boruto tomorrow, maybe he could explain himself then. Perhaps Boruto would understand. He had forgiven worse before. Then a thought seized him. A terrible thought that stole the breath from his lungs and made his heart race with panic. What if Boruto was so disgusted that he never wanted to see him again? Mitsuki had no idea what he would do then. His hands flew to his chest as a sharp pain passed through his heart, a direct result of his panicked thoughts.

Boruto was the reason he became a ninja. He was the very reason he had come to the Leaf Village in the first place. If Boruto rejected him, what did he have left? He couldn't lose his Sun but what could he do?

"Hey." The soft voice surprised him out of his panic. He spun and stared wide-eyed at Boruto. For a second, he was tempted to run. He didn't want to hear what Boruto had to say. Hearing him say those words of rejection would destroy him completely but the sheer power of his Sun's beauty held him in place. Even here, on the very brink of disaster, Mitsuki couldn't help but stare. Everything about his Sun was beautiful; His shining golden hair, his bright blue eyes, his smooth sun-kissed skin, his blinding smile, his determination, the gentle looks he gave to Mitsuki and Mitsuki alone. Boruto was devastating and Mitsuki was helpless before him. 

"Boruto." Mitsuki breathed the precious name. It was his lifeline in his turmoil. He watched as Boruto jumped down from the concrete railing and drew closer. "Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me." Boruto looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" He asked. Relief washed through Mitsuki. At the very least, he hadn't lost Boruto for good. 

"After, what happened... I thought..." Mitsuki couldn't finish.

"Stupid, you just surprised me." There was no edge in Boruto's voice. He was looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head nervously. A light blush was blooming on his cheeks. "What possessed you to do something like that?" It was Mitsuki's turn to blush.

"I thought you might, like me better that way." He muttered honestly. That was the wrong answer. Boruto's eyes flashed with anger as they snapped up to meet his.

"What would make you think..." Boruto advanced on Mitsuki, speaking each word deliberately in time with each heavy footstep, "That I would like... _THAT_ more than you?" His tone demanded an answer but Mitsuki hesitated. Boruto was very close now. Mitsuki instinctively took a step back only to collide with the hard wall. Boruto kept advancing. He put his hands against the wall on either side of Mitsuki's head, caging him with his arms and body. They were so close he could feel Boruto's breath on his lips.

"Boruto" He whispered, shocked but not displeased at this unusual turn of events. He had no idea what was happening, he just knew he didn't want it to stop. Every day he craved Boruto more. He yearned for every look and pined for every touch. He lowered his hands, leaving himself vulnerable. He looked deeply into Boruto's eyes, confused further by the warring emotions he saw there. He didn’t understand why his Sun would be feeling so conflicted. 

Then, Boruto closed the small distance between them, pressing searing lips to his own cool ones. The kiss burned him through to his core, the heat intense and addictive. It made his eyes flutter closed and his knees grow weak, causing him to melt slightly against the wall. His hands flew to Boruto's head where he entwined his fingers in shining golden hair and clung desperately. He felt a moan escape his throat at the intense pleasure and Boruto took the opportunity to slip his fiery tongue into his mouth. It was too much. His heart felt strained with sensory overload from all the new sensations and emotions but he didn't care. He threw what few cares he did have to the wind and allowed his beloved Sun to consume him whole. Far too soon, Boruto pulled back, panting heavily. Mitsuki gasped for breath he hadn't known he had lost. He had been so consumed by Boruto's inferno he hadn't felt his lungs aching for air.

"I'm sorry." Boruto mumbled after a moment, his eyes trained on a spot directly to Mitsuki's right. He stared at his Sun, not understanding anything that was happening. He had no idea why Boruto would apologize for this. Did his response not show him how much he had loved the kiss? Perhaps, he thought with icy fear, he regretted what they had just done. "...For leaving you earlier." Boruto added, easing Mitsuki's worries. "It's just... I couldn't stand watching all those people drool over you." Boruto was looking angry again. His eyes were glinting and his arms shook as his hands curled into fists against the wall. "I just wish I knew why you would do something like that to yourself."

"I... did it because I was afraid you were only interested in girls." Mitsuki confessed.

"What gave you that idea?" Boruto asked, his face focusing back on Mitsuki. He moved a hand to Mitsuki's chin and looked directly into his eyes, "Sure, I like girls but I like you more. Just." He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, "The way." Then one on his left cheek, "You." Now on his right, "Are." Boruto concluded. Mitsuki felt like his heart exploded from joy. He practically leapt into Boruto’s arms as he pulled him close and possessed his lips in another passionate kiss. Boruto wrapped one arm around Mitsuki's middle and fumbled for the door handle with his other. With Mitsuki's help, they managed to get it open, stumble through the small apartment and collapse onto the bed without breaking apart. When they came up for air again, Mitsuki smiled up at his Sun. Finally, he had what he most desired and he swore he would never let him go. 

Unfortunately, that was when Boruto caught sight of his research still pinned to the wall.

"Mitsuki? What the HELL?!" Mitsuki laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been excited and following the reactions on a sequel to another anime/manga that is very dear to my heart, Inuyasha, and I found many a comment about people's fears of it 'being another Boruto' Now, I found myself getting offended by this. I felt miffed because I love Boruto (duh) both the anime and the manga (unpopular opinion, I know). My family hates it when I geek out about my anime so I will do it here because, frankly, I need an outlet. SO, for a while, I will be posting my defense, opinions, predictions and hopes at the end of each of my updates. I will put them here, in the end notes because they are long and so people who don't want to read it won't be bothered. I have a lot to rant about so they will be running for a while. Please bear with me, those who don't care and those that do, please enjoy my soapbox ranting. Feel free to disagree, my opinions are obviously not absolute but spreading of hate of ANY KIND will not be tolerated. Here we go:  
>  **Episode 1** : The anime is not bad and the manga is amazing.  
> Forgive me while I state the obvious. The manga is beautiful. It is rich and action-packed and is in every way as good as Naruto, so I will assume most people's issue is with the anime and specifically with the filler episodes. Before I dissect them, I will bring up that this really isn't fair. One could argue that the anime simply began too early and there wasn't enough canon material in the manga yet to sustain an anime adaption and I do believe they would be correct. A beaten to death point that is still true is if they only to adapt the manga, we would have about 9 months worth of episodes before it ran out and we would be plunged into 'filler hell' for the foreseeable future.  
> Personally, I don't think it's fair to judge an anime based on filler content. I remember an awful lot of 'pointless filler' towards the end of Shippuden that no one wants to talk about. Also, there are a lot of other popular animes with a lot of what I would call, truly cringe-worthy filler *cough*Bleach*cough*. Seriously, the Bount arc hurt me on levels I still don't truly understand. It's fine if you liked it, I just don't feel it was up to Bleach's usual splendor. Whith that as a baseline, I don't think that Boruto's filler arcs are bad. They have done a good job expanding Boruto's universe and supplying a lot of backstory that we don't get in the manga. Where the manga dives immediately into action, the anime takes the time to explain the relationships and motivations we find in the manga. I explore this in more detail in episode 2.


End file.
